prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela (AFL game)
Angela Schneiderlin, known in Japanese version as Angela Sakuragi (桜木 アンジェラ Sakuragi Anjera), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Angela is shown as an introverted, sweet, and lovely girl who constantly plays with her hair. As a girly girl, Angela's room almost covered in pink and white. She also has a massive obssession with Switzerland national football team that represents her country of origin. The rival for Angela's love is Casimir, whom, after unlocking him, will compete for her affection. If the main character has at least 10,000 HP for both Angela and Casimir but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Angela lives at Cherry Angel Fashion Store with her parents in Engelstein Fields, to the southwest of Lime Ranch Shop. She is business savvy and spends her days working in the shop, though she goes to Lime Ranch barn enjoying the animals. On Mondays, her day off, she hangs out at the Rainbow Cake Shop. She will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to her destination on days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, or Blizzard). If the player marries Angela, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the fashion store with her family. On Mondays, she spends her afternoon visiting Princess Chocolatier. If Angela marries Casimir, she moves into the his house. She still continue to work at the fashion store with her family. She spends nice days on Mondays strolling through Primavera Lake District. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Angela stays inside on days with bad weather. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Casimir' Gifts 'Symbol Events' 1-Romance Event *Cherry Angel Fashion Store *10:00 to 16:00 *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Angela has 10,000 HP or more *Yann has 5000 HP or more *Regina has 5000 HP or more The player walks into Angela's clothing store but she does not seem to care that they've arrived. She continues on with her business while you stand there, puzzled with her lack of acknowledgement. Yann and Regina walk into the shop and ask what the player is up to. The player explains that they're here to look at some clothes so Regina tries to get Angela's attention. She doesn't get a response from Angela either, and assumes that it's because Angela so absorbed with her work that she did not notice her customer. The two of us move closer towards Angela, Yann, and Regina tries to get Angela's attention again, but it takes a little bit of time. Yann and Regina figure that Angela wasn't aware of her surroundings, as usual, and tells her that you've come to shop. Angela gets up from her work and simply gives you a basic "welcome", which annoys Yann and Regina. She apologises; Angela does not mean to be rude but this is the first time she operated a shop. Choice 1: I don't mind. (+2000 HP) Yann and Regina thank the player from both of them. Even Angela smiles and thanks the player. Yann and Regina remind Angela to try harder. After Regina leaves, Angela invites the player to look at her outfits. Once you're finished, Angela says that she enjoyed talking with the player. Choice 2: She rude to customers. (-1000 HP) Yann and Regina really sorry and say Angela made a mistake. Angela also apologises, which you accept. Yann and Regina plan to teach Angela how to greet customers and asks that the player return to shop at later day. 2-Romance Event *Privaria Alps, Forest Area *10:00 to 14:00 *Monday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *Angela has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen Angela's 1-Symbol Event Walk into the Forest area from the Village the player will run across Angela. She greets the player, yet remains short on words. Angela heard that you had done some traveling. Choice 1: It was fun. (-2000 HP) Angela is quiet, tells you that's good, and then she leaves. Choice 2: Shall I tell you about it? (+2000 HP) Really? Angela invited the player to go back at her place where she serves them tea and asks where they went. The two of you talk for a while. Afterward, Angela tells the player that she enjoyed their chat and she wants to hear more of one's stories. 3-Romance Event *Privaria Alps, Forest Area *10:00 to 14:00 *Monday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *Angela has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen Angela's 2-Symbol Event Angela is in that area again, but this time you'll see that Angela seems to be cornered by a pair of wild weasels. You run to intervene, but Angela objects. Choice 1: Are you hurt? (-3000 HP) Angela is annoyed. She was actually there giving food to the weasels. Angela instructs her little friends to go with her to another area and tells you not to follow her. Choice 2: ...Why not? Yes, she was feeding the animals. You feel bad but Angela understands. What will you doing? *'Choice 1:' I thought you were being attacked. (+3000 HP) Angela thank's you for being worried about her. She asks if you would like to feed the weasels with her, and gives you some food. Afterward, Angela thank's you again. She is happy that you fed the weasels together and that you were worried about her. She regards these things as important to her. *'Choice 2:' I thought you were picking on them. She becomes sad. Angela leaves. 4-Romance Event *Princess Chocolatier *14:00 to 17:00 *Monday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *Angela has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Angela's 3-Symbol Event *You are wearing your default outfit Angela invites you to chat with her as you are entering the Chocolatier Shop. She takes you back to her table, and tells you that she likes your backpack and rural lederhosen. She made her own clothes, and asks if you like them. Choice 1: They're really cool! (+5000 HP) All of the other fashionista use to be really jealous of her clothes. Angela even offers to make you a fabulous new outfit! She is interested in hearing something from you now, and the two of us get back to chatting and laughing. Choice 2: That's a funny joke! (-4000 HP) Date Event *Cherry Angel Fashion Store *Not Monday (Must be sunny) *Angela has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Angela's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Angela When the player wakes up in morning, Angela was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask one to meet her at Cherry Angel Fashion Store at 16:00. Do not be late! Meet Angela at Cherry Angel Fashion Store. When the player arrives, Angela will say she wants to pick out clothes, especially for your character. When she asks if the player likes fashion, answer with "Of course!" to make Angela happy. Answering positively will win the player affection points with Angela. At the end of the evening, she will thank the player for time one has spent with her, and says she hopes to get to know the player better. The player will then go home. Standing Angela up for the date will result in losing friendship symbols. 'Marriage' To get married, the Player must have 9 FS (90,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Casimir and Angela, but they have Angela at 90,000 DP (9 FS). Angela likes the player more than Casimir, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Casimir and Angela are inside the diner having a meal. He very surprised to learn that she is the famous fashionista. Angela use to sing a lot more, but she is beginning to feel that she might be getting too old to be a fashionista. Anyways, Angela does not have as many fans as she use to. He is only a model, but Casimir think that she looks great. Anyone who says she's too old must be crazy. He should be more than willing to go to one of her concerts. Angela just arrived to the island and already she has a fan! The fashionista gives Casimir her autograph and he says he will display it in his house. 2-Romance Event *The Loft *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol) Casimir is looking at the model equipment in Angela's house and notices that one of the parts broken. Not to worry though, fixing this model pose is something he can do. Angela is grateful, but as Casimir takes a better and isn't confident that it can be repaired. It's a shame too, since it looks to be a great pole. Angela insists that "it is fixable" because normally she fixes it herself. It looks like she is annoyed! Casimir says he was just teasing, but her face looks so cute. Angela cheers up whilst he fixes her model pose. It looks to be in good shape now, but Casimir makes an innocent remark about her fishing skills that gets her annoyed again. 3-Romance Event *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol) As the player walks into apartment, Angela urgently wants to tell them a story. It seems that Casimir was suppose to go fishing with Angela but he skipped out on their meeting. Casimir argues that he wasn't told where to meet up, but Angela insists that she told him to go to the water well. Casimir says he went to the well! Angela says that he didn't, and he can even ask the Apartment manager. The well to the left of apartment? Casimir figured since they were going fishing at the beach, that they would meet at the well next to Art Studio. It looks like they had two different ideas as to where they were going to meet up. They apologise to each other and to the player for getting stuck in the middle of an argument. 4-Romance Event *The Loft *18:00 to 22:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player) or Angela (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol) When Angela goes to visit Casimir, she finds a Ring that's fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Casimir and teases him about it. Casimir chases after her to get the Ring back, but becomes frustrated and calls Angela to pretty. She becomes upset, but Casimir quickly confesses that the Ring was for her. He doesn't want to see her sad, and wants to be with her. When Angela realises Casimir is being serious, she accepts his proposal. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Casimir and Angela will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Casimir and Angela asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Casimir and Angela's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Casimir and Angela will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Wendy. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Casimir and Angela at Casimir's Loft House. Wendy will only appear in game if Casimir and Angela already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters